el pasatiempo de ron
by djisi
Summary: sexto año de hogwarts... gnomos, quidditch y viva griffindor por todos lados!
1. Chapter 1

no quiero tener problemas con J. K. Rowling, asi que aclarare que le tome prestados los personajes

* * *

Verano. Harry, Ron y Hermione se encuentran desayunando solos, ya que, al ser los últimos en despertarse, los Weasleys tomaron desayuno sin ellos.

-Los libros de este año deben ser carísimos... espero poder comprarlos - dijo Ron contando moneditas sobre la mesa mientras le daba un gran mordisco a su sandwich.

-Vamos Ron, todos los años es igual... me pones una cara afligida a la pobre bibliotecaria y te regala los libros - dijo Hermione mientras le daba un sorbo a su cafe.

En ese instante, se escucha un suave aleteo seguido por un choque contra la ventana que estaba junto a ellos.

-Creo que han llegado las cartas de Hogwarts, ya quiero ver que sorpresas nos traera este sexto año en hogwarts!!! - dijo Harry entusiasmado con una amplia sonrisa.

Ron se levanto de la mesa para levantar a su torpe lechuza y tomo las cartas de Hogwarts.

-Harry, calmate, me asustas - dijo Ron en el piso, ya que Harry se había tirado sobre él para tener su carta.

Harry se sento en la silla dejando que Ron pudiera ponerse de pie y abrió la carta sin esperar ni un segundo más.

-SOY CAPITAN DEL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - dijo Harry gritando a más no poder, lanzando su taza de cafe a 3 metro de la mesa.

Hermione, con unos rápidos movimientos de varita, reconstruye la taza y limpia la alfombra manchada con cafe.

-Felicitaciones Harry!! debo entrar en el equipo.. ire a ponerme en forma!! - dijo Ron y salió corriendo de la habitacion.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos.

-Ron quiere... entrar en el equipo??? pero si no a querido jugar un partido de quidditch desde que lo tire de su escoba a... 1 km. de altura - dijo Harry recordando la divertida y a la vez extraña ecena.

-Es verdad... mejor lavemos los platos - dijo Hermione comenzando a tomar las cosas para lavar.

En el jardín, los gemelos Weasley realizaban su hermoso proyecto, que consistia en hacer que los gnomos jugaran quiditch.

Cuando un gnomo estaba a punto de tomar la snitch, llega Ginny y quitandole el echiso a las escobas, todos los gnomos caen aturdidos al piso.

-Que hacen con esos pobres gnomos!!!!!! - grito ella desesperada.

-Solo les dabamos una pequeña diversión - dijo Fred.

-Una diversión en trajes ajustados y sobre escobas! - complementó George.

-Denme un minuto a solas con los gnomos - dijo Ginny cortante.

-Pero... - dijo Fren siendo interrumpido por Ginny.

-NADA DE PEROS!!!! - dijo Ginny enfureciendose y apuntandolos con su varita.

-Esta bien, nos iremos - dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Cuando logro estar sola con los gnomos, libero a todos, pero tomo al pequeño buscador, al cual habían disfrasado para que se pareciera a Harry y, escondiendolo en el bolso que llevaba puesto, corrio a su habitación.

-Oh, pequeño gnomo Harry, eres la última pieza de mi altar hacia Harry!!! te cuidaré, te alimentaré, te vestiré, te bañaré y te daré toooodo mi amor!!! - dijo Ginny colocando al gnomo Harry en su escritorio y se fue a buscar algunas flores para decorarlo.

unos segundos más tarde, sin que Ginny lo notara, Harry entra a la habitación de ella y ve el escritorio. El gnomo lo saluda cordialmente y Harry abre los ojos como platos.

-Hay 3 cosas que pueden explicar este comportaminto... 1.- Esta utilizando magia negra muggle contra mi... 2.-tiene una extraña obsecion con los jugadores de quidditch.... o 3.- no puede estar ni un segundo lejos de mi.... creo que la más probable en la numero 1... pero esperemos que sea la 3... no quiero morir joven, apuesto y guapo!!!!

* * *

mi primer fanfic!!!!!!!!!! espero que les guste!!!! le doy las gracias a cami-vero por ayudarme haciendome reir y mostrandome esta pagina espectacular!!!! y como dato extra... si encuentran un fanfic categoria B, haganmelo saber =D pero prometo algun día hacer uno.

Isi (o DJ Isi!)


	2. Chapter 2

vuelvo a decir que los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y que los tome prestados.

* * *

**-capitulo 2-**

** El callejon diagon y gnomos **

En la última semana de vacaciones, los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, fueron al callejón Diagon a comprar sus libros.

Ron, iba practicando el hechizo para llorar mientras esperaba ir a la librería.

-Vamos Ron, 5 ayudantes han renunciado a su trabajo al sentirce culpables de regalarte libros - dijo Hermione mientras miraba a la es ayudante de la librería que estaba huyendo de ellos.

-No es mi culpa que sean tan sensibles - dijo Ron riéndose.

Mientras Hermione y Ron seguían conversando, Harry miraba una extraña bolsa que llevaba Ginny, en donde se podían apreciar unas cadenas y muchas flores muy pequeñas... como para un gnomo.

Al notar este pequeño detalle, Harry cayó sobre una chica de primer año que tenía un carácter un poco fuerte...

-MALDITO IMBÉCIL!!!! MIRA POR DONDE CAMINAS!!!! ACASO NO TIENES OJOS?!?!?!? ERES UN...

Mientras la chica seguía gritándole y Hermione buscaba un hechizo para callarla, Fred y George pasaron a su lado y la expresión de la chica cambió totalmente.

-OMA*!!!! Fred y George en persona!!! - dijo mientras los gemelos comenzaban a correr para que ella no los alcanzara.

-Eso fue... extraño - dijo Harry como en shock.

-Muy extraño – dijeron Hermione y Ron al unísono.

-Harry!! Mira allí!!! Es la nueva tienda de deporte!!!! Sigan sin mi – dijo Ron corriendo rápidamente.

Siguieron caminando y unos minutos mas tarde, un pequeño elfo domestico se acerca a ellos.

-Traigo un mensaje para usted, señor Potter. Por favor responder pronto – dijo el elfo con la voz algo atrofiada, mientras le entregaba un sobre rosado, decorado con cintitas y corazoncitos rojos.

-Harry… Qué dice? – preguntó Hermione.

Harry abrió la carta y comenzo a leerla.

-"Harry, perdóname. Si he herido tus sentimientos en el pasado… en estos últimos 15 años, me he dado cuenta que me odias al punto de querer matarme, pero en el fondo se que intentas hacerme feliz como yo intento hacerlo contigo. Esperando que me perdones, siempre tuyo Voldye.**" – terminó de leer atragantándose con saliva.

-Harry?? Te encuentras bien?? Estas como pálido… Harry? – dijo mientras él corría al baño de hombres.

Justo en ese momento, llega Ron, avisando que ya era hora de irse.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Ginny se encerró en su habitación, poniendo música metal y rock pesado mientras de fondo se escuchaban grititos pequeños como… de un gnomo.

Al pensar en esto nuevamente, Harry cayó de la escalera, ya que iba a ayudar a la señora Weasley que se encontraba en la cocina.

-Querido!! Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la señora Weasley corriendo hacia él.

-Sí, estoy bien… Nesecita ayuda en algo?? – preguntó Harry reincorporándose.

-Necesito a alguien que me ayude a sacar lo gnomos del jardín – dijo ella.

En ese momento, Harry cae desmayado al piso.

5 minutos más tarde, Harry despierta algo aturdido y todos estaban a su alrededor.

-Harry, te encuentras bien? – preguntó Hermione sentada a su lado.

-GNOMOS! – gritó Harry con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Harry, creo que debes descansar – dijo Ginny intentando analizar fallidamente lo que acaba de decir él.

En ese momento, Harry corre hacia la habitación de Ginny.

-Ayúdame por favor! - dijo el pequeño gnomo Harry desde el altar, vestido con un traje de novio algo ajustado y atado con cadenas decoradas de flores.

Harry, algo asustado y confundido, decidió irse a dormir y preparar las elecciones de los jugadores de quidditch.

* * *

*****: sigla para "oh my alá"

******: diminutivo de voldemort

* * *

**hola a todos!! bueno... antes que nada, me gustaría decir unas palabritas a los que me dejan reviews... por favor, no es nesesario que me aleguen sobre mi ortografía... estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por mejorarla... y un pequeño detalle... la magia muggle si existe.**

**bueno, gracias igualmente por sus reviews y si desean seguir comentando sobre mi ortografía, envien los comentarios a mi twitter o a mi mail.**

**esperando que disfruten este capitulo, me despido**


	3. Chapter 3

hola!!!! los dejo con el 3er capitulo de mi fanfic!! y recuerdo a todos que los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y no mios...

* * *

**Ron se "revela"**

-RON!!!!! LEVANTATE O NO LLEGAREMOS A HOGWARTS!!! – gritó Ginny a Ron a las 8 de la mañana para que se despertara, era primero de septiembre y debían tener el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la hora al anden 9 y ¾.

-Patatas saltarinas!!! A no… solo eras tú, Ginny… - dijo Ron el ver a su hermana parada con los brazos cruzados frente a su cama.

-Ron, hay veces en que podrías levantarte más temprano y salir a trotar con nosotros – dijo Hermione que entraba en la habitación junto a Harry.

-Alto… ustedes salen a trotar todos los días?? – preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-Claro! Pero solo en vacaciones – dijo Harry.

-Y PORQUE NUNCA ME DICEN?!?!?!? – preguntó Ron algo sobresaltado.

-Ron, eso no importa, solo levántate quieres? – dijo Ginny ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Está bien, pero mínimo un respeto hacia mi privacidad – dijo Ron intentando que salieran de su habitación.

-te dejaremos solo, aunque no tienes nada que no hayamos visto antes en alguna navidad después de que te emborrachas con unas cervezas – dijo Harry algo perturbado al recordar aquellas escenas.

Todos salieron de la habitación para dejar que Ron se levantara de una vez.

15 minutos… 25 minutos… Ron aun no salía… 5 minutos mas tarde se abre la puerta y ron sale vestido, bañado, peinado y hambriento de la habitación y, al igual que todos los días, los únicos que lo esperaron para el desayuno, fueron Harry y Hermione.

Harry leía el profeta desinteresadamente mientras tomaba una taza de café y unas galletas de chips de chocolate que había preparado Ginny para él.

Hermione, comía unas tostadas con una taza de té verde mientras Ron… se comía todo lo que quedaba.

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana, la señora Weasley tenía a Ginny, Harry, Hermione y a Ron en una fila con sus maletas y pertenencias.

-Ron, querido, donde esta tu baúl?? – preguntó la señora Weasley al ver que Ron solo llevaba un bolso con sus grajeas y dulces que había comprado más varato en una tienda del lugar.

-sabía que se me quedaba algo importante!!!! – dijo Ron corriendo escaleras arriba y unos minutos mas tarde, llegó con su baúl.

La señora Weasley comenzó a pasearse alrededor de ellos.

-Ropa interior, ropa de verano, ropa de invierno… creo que es todo… nos vamos!! – terminó de decir la señora Weasley y los llevo al anden 9 y 3/4justo a tiempo para tomar el expreso de hogwarts.

Ya en el tren, se sentaron juntos y después de unas horas de lectura o jugos, decidieron hacer una competencia…

-Veamos quien puede soportar por más tiempo 3 grajeas de todos los sabores en su boca!!! – dijo Ron entusiasmado.

-Esto será divertido – dijo Ginny.

-A la cuenta de 3. 1… 2… 3!! – dijo Hermione y todos metieron 3 grajeas en su boca.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el sabor de sus grajeas y mirando a su hermano y amigos, comprendió que era la que tenía el peor sabor.

Sin poder resistir, Ginny corrió hacia la ventana y botó las grajeas rápidamente.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Harry hizo lo mismo.

Hermione y Ron se miraban fijamente sin botar las grajeas hasta que Ron no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más. Hermione los botó con una sonrisa al notar que ya había ganado.

-Hubiera sido más fácil si no me hubieran tocado grajeas de pimienta, ají y sal – dijo Ginny mirando al piso.

-Qué te tocó a ti, Hermione? – preguntó Ron mirándola fijo.

-Chocolate, menta y naranja - dijo ella sonriendo.

-Y por que pusiste cara de sufrimiento? – preguntó Harry.

-Para que pensaran que eran malos sabores, por supuesto!! – termino de decir, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, pero fueron interrumpidos por Luna que entró en su compartimiento.

-Qué ocurre Luna? – preguntó Harry.

-Llegaremos en unos minutos y creo que esta vez volaremos en pegasos multicolores con alas mágicas y… - dijo mientras se alejaba dando saltos alegremente.

-Eso fue… realmente extraño – dijo Harry.

-…Y aterrador – terminó Ron mirando un poco aterrorizado la puerta por donde había entrado.

Una vez en Hogwarts, los días pasaban rápido. Harry se llenaba de cartas de chicos y chicas que deseaban unirse al equipo mientras esquivaba a otras lechuzas que le enviaban regalos a los pequeños estudiantes de primer año.

-Harry, por fin te encuentro!!!!! – dijo Ron un día corriendo hacia Harry detrás de él, intentando alcanzarlo.

-Ron, te estaba buscando para… SANTA MIER... Ave maria purísima dime que demonios haces vestido así!!!!!! – dijo Harry al ver a Ron con una faldita y una polera ajustada de Gryffindor.

-Oh, creo que no me escuchaste… seré porrista de Gryffindor!!!

* * *

bueno, me gustaria que cualquier cosa sobre faltas de ortografía, mala redaccion y todas esas cosas asi, me las manden al mail o a twitter. para los que disfrutan leyendo mi fic, dejen sus reviews!!!! gracias a vero, cami y coni bu (compañeras de curso) que me han ayudado a escoger siertas cosas!! =D saludos a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por no actualizar en mucho tiempo, pero todos los borradores que he hecho de este capítulo, todos han terminado en el basurero por algo llamado mamá…

Como no quiero ser decapitada ni que me manden a la hoguera por escribir esto, aviso que los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y no creo que me los regale… nunca…

* * *

Dulces de limón

-Ron… dime que no eres… - dijo Harry tartamudeando, sin poder terminar la frase mientras seguía viendo a su amigo vestido de porrista.

-Sí, lo soy! Me costó darme cuenta que era esto lo que realmente quería pero, después de pasar mucho tiempo contigo, mis ideas se aclararon! – dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y tomando aire hasta que le dolieron los pulmones, preguntó con un gran grito.

-ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ERES GAY?!?!?

El pasillo quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaban los murmullos y risitas de un grupo de chicas de primer año que estaban en una esquina.

-Harry, creo que me has entendido mal – dijo Ron acercándose a él – yo no me di cuenta que era gay… me di cuenta que mi hermana tiene ganas de pasar más tiempo contigo, así que ella podía tomar mi puesto de quidditch, aparte, las falditas son bastante cómodas, creo que me acostumbraré a ellas en un tiempo más…

Harry ladeo la cabeza y luego salió corriendo por el pasillo.

_-Si no fuera porque Elgar… Edmund… Elias… Eduardo? Bueno… si no fuera por ese tipo que me enseño a leer mentes, nunca hubiera entendido a Harry… tal vez mañana le compre el helado que busca… _-pensó Ron

-RON!!! –dijo una de las porristas de último año – debemos practicar las elevaciones, deben estar perfectas para el primer juego de la temporada!!! Por favor apresúrate!!

-ya voy!!! – dijo Ron, avanzando hacia ellas moviendo su faldita.

Ginny, que justo había entrado en el pasillo, vio a su hermano en faldita y callo desmayada.

-Qué pasó? – preguntó Ginny al despertar unos minutos después en la enfermería.

-Te desmayaste al ver a tu hermano con faldita – respondió Harry, su única compañía en ese momento.

-No me lo vuelvas a recordar! – dijo Ginny casi en un grito.

-Está bien… pero, te tengo una sorpresita – dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Qué es? – preguntó Ginny.

Harry le mostro la sorpresa que le traía y ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Oh por dios, Harry!! Esto es tan… como… emmm… puedo tomarlo? – preguntó Ginny sonriente.

-Claro! – dijo Harry, aun más feliz que antes.

Ginny lo introdujo en su boca rápidamente.

-Mmmm, Harry, como supiste que los dulces de limón eran mis favoritos?? – preguntó mientras lo saboreaba en su boca.

-Experiencia Ginny – dijo Harry.

-Harry, te amo! – dijo Ginny haciendo que Harry abriera los ojos como platos.

* * *

Perdón por lo corto del capítulo, pero si lo hacía más largo, no actualizaría nunca…

reviews?? :D?


End file.
